Sed Lex, Dura Lex
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: No deberías estar ahí, ahí deberían estar todos los muggles del mundo, no él. Que injusta era la vida.


_________**Disclaimer:** el potterverso pertenece a **JK Rowling**._

* * *

_________Este fic ha sido creado para el **"Amigo Invisible **_**___Veraniego 2013_**___**"** del foro** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **y como me gusta complicarme la vida me apunté a la reserva, es decir, si alguien se va a quedar sin regalo, la reserva lo escribe. Tuve bastante suerte, la verdad, porque aunque las peticiones que me tocaron eran difícil________es quería hacerlas porque me cae muy bien la ficker a la que voy a regalar y es *redoble de tambores* ¡**Lunitadiciembre**! Y aquí está el segundo regalo, si, el señorito Morfin durante su estancia en Azkaban._

* * *

_Sed __Lex__**, **__Dura __Lex_

I

Sientes frío.

Unos brazos te sueltan en el suelo y tu cuerpo se golpea contra él. Palpas el suelo sin abrir los ojos; está hecho de piedra, dura y fría. Escuchas el eco de las olas rompiendo contra las piedras y los gritos de los demás prisioneros encerrados en esa prisión infernal. Sientes que le sangre emana de tu cabeza. No es grave pero duele, duele mucho. Y todo por los malditos muggles.

Abres los ojos.

No hay ninguna diferencia, todo está oscuro. Intentas incorporarte pero un dolor agudo en los brazos hace que te quedes en el suelo. No te mereces estar ahí, si hay algún Gaunt que merece estar entre esas cuatro paredes es Merope. Esa chica… te niegas a llamarla hermana, una muchacha que coquetea con un muggle manchando así el linaje de tu familia no merece ser llamada por ese nombre. Casi puedes ver a tu Merope con la cara descompuesta porque su querido muggle ya no tiene la cara tan bella como antaño.

Sonríes.

Recuerdas a cada una de tus víctimas, cada grito, cada vez que se retorcían en el suelo, cuando rogaban piedad y cuando tú hacías una mueca de asco y seguías haciéndolos sufrir. Querías que se diesen cuenta de que eran unas abominaciones, de que todo sería mucho mejor si todo el mundo fuese mago, si todos los muggles estuviesen muertos.

Cierras los puños.

Si los magos pensasen un poco más en el futuro de la raza se darían cuenta de que tienes razón, de que los muggles no sirven para nada, de que todo se puede hacer con magia y que los seres carentes de ella no merecen vivir. Sin magia una sociedad no puede prosperar, los muggles hacen que retroceda. Nadie entiende que tú tienes razón; bueno, sí, tu serpiente, pero la mataron. Cuando esos malditos agentes del ministerio intentaron cogerte el reptil se lanzó contra ellos, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que un rayo verde la alcanzara.

Bufas.

Nada de eso habría pasado si tu padre te hubiese prestado atención, si se hubiesen ido de esa mansión todo habría estado solucionado. No los habrían encontrado nunca, sois magos y podríais haber estado huyendo constantemente. Pero no contabas con el estúpido orgullo Gaunt de tu padre, que había decidido quedarse ahí y no moverse. Podrías haberle contrariado pero no eres tonto, sabes que la fuerza de tu padre es mucho mayor que la tuya y su genio peor aún.

Consigues incorporarte.

Ignorando tu dolor te sientas en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Te das asco, pareces un gusano allí tirado, casi sin poder moverte y delirando. Debes sobrevivir porque el mundo mágico te necesita, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de la razón que tenías, de que deberían haberte hecho caso.

Ese es tu último pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente.

II

Ríes.

Has descubierto que la única manera de mantenerse cuerdo en esa prisión del demonio es volverte loco, o eso hacerles creer eso. Es un juego con el que te diviertes, debes mantener tu fachada de loco mientras estás cuerdo. Al menos te entretienes con algo. En un) principio intentaste contar los días que pasabas entre esas cuatro paredes pero en Azkaban parece no amanecer nunca. Siempre había hay una espesa capa de niebla que lo cubre todo y eso, sumado al frío que provocan los dementores, te hace imposible contar los días.

Te recuestas sobre la pared.

Al principio no podías dormir, entre el frío y los gritos de los demás prisioneros. Lo último era lo peor, a veces los dementores tenían especial fijación con algunos prisioneros y los hacían sufrir hasta límites insospechables. No llegaban a matarlos, ni a extraerles el alma, pero los exprimían hasta que no les quedase ningún recuerdo feliz. Por suerte nunca has sido de esos, siempre te has mantenido al margen. Si hubieras tenido una pequeña pizca de empatía te habrían dado pena y hasta habrías llorado por ellos, pero no era el caso.

Apoyas la cabeza contra la mano.

Deberías estar ya fuera de Azkaban, paseando por Little Hangleton como un gran señor pasea por su casa y torturando a muggles e insultando a Merope por sus sus estrafalarios gustos sobre hombres en tus horas libres. Tu padre ya debe haber salido de esa tétrica prisión. Otra cosa injusta en el mundo mágico: se dice que de tal palo tal astilla. ¿De dónde ha aprendido todo lo que sabes sobre torturas? De Marvolo Gaunt, por supuesto. Tu padre también piensa lo mismo que tú, sin embargo no hace nada para defender esas ideas. Además, como no han descubierto ningún delito suyo, no fue necesario para encarcelarlo tres años como a ti.

Suspiras.

Cuando salgas de esa prisión serás más cuidadoso y estarás alerta en todo momento. Sabes que no es momento para pensar en ello porque puede que no salgas, puede que mueras ahí dentro, rodeado de piojos y de ratas; estas últimas se alimentarán de tus restos. Pero no tienes en otra cosa en que pensar. El pasado no se puede cambiar, ni tampoco puedes escapar de Azkaban. Sería una misión suicida, nadie ha conseguido escapar de Azkaban y los locos que lo han intentado murieron en el intento. Si intentabas escapar de allí tendría que ser con todas las posibilidades a tu favor y como eso era imposible, solo podías sentarte y esperar.

Escuchas un ruido.

Te giras, proviene de la puerta. La reja se está abriendo lentamente y lo que ves tras ella te hace retroceder rápidamente. Un dementor. Una voz resuena detrás de la criatura, una voz humana.

—Morfin Gaunt queda usted libre de la condena de seis años en Azkaban.

Te cuesta asimilar las palabras, llevas años sin oír decir a otro ser humano algo que no fuesen gritos sin sentido. Entonces entiendes las palabras que ha dicho el hombre: eres libre, al fin. Te incorporas agarrándote a las piedras que constituyen las paredes de la celda. Avanzas tambaleándote hacia la salida. Al pasar por al lado del dementor, un frío como el que nunca antes has sentido se adentra en tu cuerpo. Pero debes seguir, debes salir de esa prisión infernal. Un hombre intenta ayudarte pero le esquivas, quieres salir por ti solo.

Cuando sales cierras los ojos y lo primero que notas es el agua del mar salpicándote, ya estás fuera.

Ya eres libre.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** si me das el día completo te hago la tercera, **lunita**. Bueno, espero que te guste, a mi me ha costado este más que el otro porque al otro lo conocemos más pero ¿a Morfin? ¿Que se te pasó por la cabeza para pedirlo?_


End file.
